


The Truth of Ruling

by needleyecandy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Illusions, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Rimming, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people have little love for Thor's unbonded consort, Loki. They want to see the marriage annulled and Loki sent away before the solemnization and subsequent consummation can take place. </p><p>Neither Thor nor Loki have any plans to allow anything of the sort, and the people need to know it.</p><p>Thor's coronation ceremony would have been the perfect time, but there's always tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth of Ruling

**Author's Note:**

> Hopping on the deleted scene bandwagon! I made a couple changes to the scene but they were entirely in the service of smut.

"Tell me, what thought you?"

"What thought _I_? I confess myself amazed that you care to know what it was I thought. The great and glorious king."

"Come now, Loki, don't be that way. Tell me," Thor said. He caught up a lock of Loki's hair from where it was strewn across the pillow and gave it a playful tug. It was a gesture of long affection, not only on the part of Thor, as might be expected, but on Loki's, as well. Indeed, the people often watched, curious, when Thor would pull Loki's hair, expecting a show of annoyance to flare against their golden prince. Those who knew the royal family knew better, knew that goading Loki into a fight was sometimes the only way that the young Thor could distract his new-wedded consort from tears.

_It was nearly too late when Asgard had learned of the famine that raged across Jotunheim; their icen cousins were proud and would not ask for aid. Nor would they accept it, when Odin learned the dread news. What they would accept was an early marriage for their children, promised to one another even before Loki's birth. An early marriage and a bride price far too high for a third son, but one that bought food enough for their people._

_Refusing to allow even the face of charity, Farbauti insisted that Loki's place was at his husband's side, his destiny no matter when they wed. He would take no money from the realm eternal unless they took what had become theirs in return._

Loki rolled over to gaze at Thor before he answered. "Very well. I thought it... subtle, for you. Sedate."

"Subtle? Sedate?" Thor laughed. "The throne room filled with every Aesir who could fit inside, to watch me crowned. Their cheers were deafening as I showed my might, they wept and screamed with joy as I took my throne. What more could have been done to better the spectacle?"

Loki's lips quirked as he rose from the bed. The king's bed. Thor's bed, now, what had been the bed of his parents just that morning. "I will show you. Lend me your cape."

_When Loki came to Asgard, he was so young he was still in toddling dresses. After the ceremony, when his parents and their court left him alone in a foreign realm, he cried. Frigga would hold him, and fail. Odin would give him a toy, and fail. Thor, wondering why Loki wept when he could play, would tug his hair to distract him and took all the resulting little blows with good grace, and he would win._

_Thor could always make Loki happy. Always gave him what he wanted._

"Not while you're dripping like that, I won't," Thor said, holding his cape high overhead.

Loki rolled his eyes at that, but a twist of his fingers had him clean where he had been slick. He held out his hand and took the cape that Thor now offered. He put it on with a flourishing whirl of velvet and looked in the mirror. Yes, it so nearly suited him. Nearly...

...yes. All it needed was to replace those stiff pieces of leather that made it flare over Thor's broad shoulders. Loki's own, narrower, were better suited to a more luxurious enhancement. The gray fur curled about his neck and spilled down over his arms.

"Now I shall be crowned king, and you shall be my consort," Loki said, and around them sprang up the throne room. Odin sat high above them, and as Thor stood to the side and watched, Loki strode through the great masses of people. The red cloth swirled behind him as he walked. When he reached the foot of the dais, he knelt and lowered his helmet.

_They knelt there together, Thor by himself and Laufey with Loki, carefully lowering his chubby little body to kneeling. Odin asked questions. Thor answered as he had been taught. Loki answered yes or no as prompted by his mother. It had been agreed to divide the ceremony into two parts; today it was the vows alone that were made, while they were so young. A ring was put into Loki's hand and Laufey held it up for Thor to slip his finger through. Thor put another onto Loki's finger and kissed Loki's cheek._

_After the ceremony, their rings were put in the Treasure Chambers, safely away from childish mouths. Their chambers were kept separate, awaiting the final ceremony of their wedding, the last required rite before consummation, postponed until adulthood. Child marriages had been abandoned so long ago, no one quite knew how to treat Loki, so he was raised next to Thor like a brother. The potential complications that might result were deemed of less importance than the two boys becoming friends._

_Those anticipated complications did not ensue._

Odin spoke the words and Loki rose and strode up the steps, kneeling again when he reached the top. Odin placed the crown on his head and descended down to Frigga's side. He joined in the cheering as Loki raised his hand to catch Mjolnir and wield her in glory. He hefted her once, twice, and a third time before setting her aside and reaching a hand for Thor.

"Come to me now," Loki said, his voice commanding.

_"Come to me tonight," Thor whispered as they parted in their hallway. "After the guards have taken their night posts, no one will see. I'm tired of waiting. Aren't you tired of waiting?"_

_"I'm sick of it. Wait up for me, I will come." For all his bravado, Thor was so gentle with him, that first time. He took the whole night, determined to make up for every hurried hand job they had shared in dark corners and stolen moments. He gave hours to kissing every inch of Loki's skin, until Loki's body was trembling with desire. When he finally rolled Loki onto his stomach and began to coax open the tight muscle, it was with his tongue, hot and wet and relentless in its very patience. He didn't stop until Loki was begging._

_"Please, Thor, I want it. Give me everything," Loki said._

Thor did as he was told, glancing down at his body as his ceremonial armor reappeared. Loki still wore the cape alone. The fur was thick upon him and Thor wanted to sink his fingers into it.

Loki efficiently released the clasps that held Thor's armor together and freed his trousers to fall to the floor.

Thor smirked at him as the crowd gave a shocked gasp before falling silent. "'This is utterly against the law,' I believe you would say about now, had we done this today," he teased.

_When Loki was fourteen, he had been given new tutors. Frigga spoke to him when he protested. "I love Thor dearly, but you know what he is, Loki. He is arrogant and restless, and while he has a right to be both of those things, they make him dangerous. It will be your task as consort to dissuade him from the worst of his excesses with no recognition beyond that given by queens to queens. And it must be done well."_

_The people began to turn against Loki two years after that. The shift in attitude came as a series of random attacks were carried out by a string of giants against Asgard. The fact that these were loudly condemned by the Jotun royal house, who offered full assistance in identifying the culprits, meant little. People began to remember the high bride price paid for Loki, and to clamor for an annulment of the marriage and a return of the gold. After all, the last of the wedding ceremonies had not yet taken place. The fact that Thor and Loki had become lovers though they had not yet solemnized their joining was kept suitably quiet._

"The king is the law," breathed Loki. "I am the law, and I am Asgard, and the sooner they learn that Thor is power, the happier for them. This is not the reign of a hesitant old man, this king is a _king_ and he is lust for glory and he is lust for war and he is lust for lust itself."

_Odin was cautious. "We shall make no move while Thor is new-crowned," he had declared. "Once the new king has proven himself, and Loki has proven his loyalty, we shall be able to order the rite."_

_Odin heard only those whispers he was meant to hear. There were more, whispers for the ears of Loki alone. 'He is trying to destroy us all' and 'he wants the throne for Jotunheim' were only the first, and the kindest. 'He is trying to turn the head of the Prince' and 'he is Thor's weakness' followed, and then 'he makes Thor weak.' The people still loved Thor - it was impossible not to love Thor - but they lacked respect. They lacked fear. Odin had been both feared and loved, once, in his prime. It was Loki's task to give Thor the same. Or better._

"Over the side of my throne," Loki said.

Thor's smile had fallen away, replaced by something raw and heated. He bent forwards, his elbows braced on the seat where he himself had been crowned mere hours ago. Loki readied him with the blink of an eye and brought his cock into place, rubbing it around to tease as Thor moaned and begged for it.

_"Please, Thor, I can't take this - you have to, please-" Loki gasped as Thor rubbed his cock around Loki's wet, slack hole. Thor gave one last teasing circle before thrusting in, making them one. Patience fell away before the feel of it, the unspeakable perfection of their bodies no longer separate._

_"Yes! Oh, Thor, don't stop. Don't stop."_

A voice cried out from among the people, shattering the crystalline silence. "Stop! It has not be solemnized."

"The king is the law," Loki repeated, loud this time, his voice echoing through the hall. "I am the law and so I cannot break it." He turned his gaze back to Thor, gave his ass a possessive slap, and claimed it. The crowd gasped as one to witness the violation, the desecration of the throne and the ancient rites that had taken on an air of sacredness though they themselves were gods. Loki had already turned away from them uncaring, focused instead on giving Thor the sort of fucking that could never be mistaken for a first time.

_That first time their climaxes had hit with dizzying intensity. Thor had fucked ruthlessly, long deep strokes that he tried each time to make longer, deeper, until Loki was biting the pillow to keep from screaming his pleasure. They had burned for this so long, and both came quickly, Loki painting Thor's hand white just as he was filled with hot, thick seed._

The illusion subsided as Loki spilled into him, until Thor was bent over the side of the bed, the endless rows of citizens replaced by tapestry-covered walls.

"That is what I would have had you do," Loki told him.

Thor looked back, over his shoulder. His eyes were glazed. "You would have me fuck you in front of thousands, before our marriage is solemnized? How can you ask me to shame you thus?"

_"It will be your task to strengthen his power, to build him into something not even Odin has been. And you must do it while seeming no more than a pretty bauble on his arm. The less power they see, the more you will have. Both of you, strengthened together."_

"They must learn that you are not your father, that your rule will be _yours_ unbowed by their desires. And they must know from the start that I am yours irrevocably." Loki tugged at Thor's arm, pulling him back into the warm bed.

Loki could see on Thor's face that he didn't like it. He did not like making public what had been theirs alone, and he did not like the shame that would befall Loki for being taken before the final rites, nor the foul fact that Loki would take all the shame and he none. He disliked the people's dislike of his husband. But - and this was what Loki had relied upon - he even more disliked the thought of being mistaken for his father.

_The feast after the wedding was a raucous affair. The Jotuns ate voraciously, the Aesir drank lustily. Thor filled a plate with all his favorite things for Loki to eat; though he was young, he understood that Loki was his responsibility, that he must always do right by him. The pile of savories and sweets was his childishly affectionate start. As he grew, he would learn it was not always so easy._

Thor met his eyes. "Dress lightly for the feast tomorrow."


End file.
